Homecoming
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Kurt comes home from a long stressful time in New York and Blaine has a surprise for him. I am not going to spoil anything here though. Warnings: a tiny bit of breath-play, spanking, strong language, rimming, top!Blaine


It had been 7 months since Kurt had been home from New York for more than 2 days.

Whenever he had been home it had only been for a weekend at a time, and those had needed to cover being with his family as much as with Blaine and his friends.

These times had caused extreme frustrations for Blaine, and now that Kurt would be coming home and would be staying for a week he was grateful that his parents would be out of the house for the weekend.

Kurt had promised to come over as soon as he had been home with his bags, so Blaine had spent the entire day on nerving restlessness.

When Blaine, 7 months ago, had found out that he and Kurt wouldn't see each other for more than a quick dinner, or cuddling while watching TV with his family, Blaine had made a decision, and now it was time for him to reveal the secret to Kurt.

Now he only hoped that Kurt would like what he saw.

Blaine didn't expect Kurt to be at his house within the next hour, so he needed something to distract him. Now that it was so close, the waiting was even more unbearable.

He looked at the watch for the seventh time, and forced himself off the bed. He crossed the floor and opened the sideboard where he pulled out the thing that he usually only pulled out when he was under a lot of stress; his violin.

_Blaine had played the violin since he was five. It had been his mother's demand that he got lessons in something else other than piano, as she knew how much mastering classical music helped a person's ability to learn._

Blaine placed the case on the desk and found out the beautiful instrument, letting his fingertips run up and down the smooth wooden skin of the fiddler.

He took a firm grip around the scroll and let his head relax on the cool chinrest as he put the bow to the strings.

The feeling of the bow making love to the strings made the tunes run from Blaine's ear and flow through his body with a promise of relaxation.

"That was beautiful," a voice from the door said as the melody died out, making Blaine almost jump from shock.

"Just like you." Kurt wasn't smiling, in fact his face was covered in a mysterious expression that made Blaine wonder if there was something he had missed. If he might have done something as he played that Kurt had picked up on.

"I don't understand why you've never let me hear you play when you're so good at it," Kurt stated as he walked closer to Blaine who was still staring at Kurt in disbelief.

"You're back. You're finally here," Blaine burst out, not really grasping that after such a long time Kurt was standing there in his room, for god-knows-how-long listening to him play, even though Blaine had always said that he didn't want to play his violin to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Blaine. I am here. I'm not a mirage or somethi -"

Before Kurt could finish his sentence Blaine had thrown his arms around Kurt's neck, violin and bow still in his hands, but he didn't care. He just needed to feel Kurt in his arms.

"I didn't think you'd be here for another hour at least," Blaine said under his breath, arms still clinging around Kurt, with no intentions of releasing him.

"Blaine, you're sorta strangling me here," Kurt choked out pushing Blaine a little, yet kept his hands on his hips so the younger boy wouldn't get too far away.

Blaine let his arms loosen so he could move a little away to have a better look at Kurt. His cheeks were flushed and a smile had found it's way to his lips. The eyes were just as beautiful and blue as usual, and the hair was shiny and thick.

"I missed you. A lot. But the big city clearly agrees with you. You look amazing." Blaine wanted to attack him - embrace him, kiss him, touch him, feel Kurt's skin against his own.

"I missed you too. There's just been so much. But I don't wanna talk about school now. I wanna be with you, and get the best of the weekend before your parents gets home."

Kurt let his eyes flicker between Blaine's, lingering on the brown orbs, a spark in his eyes that Blaine recognized very well. The spark that always was there when Kurt was in a particularly good place.

Blaine let go of Kurt and placed the violin and bow in their cases, standing with his back to Kurt for a few seconds, realizing that the second he would be revealing his secret was growing closer.

He squeezed his lips hard together, to not blast it out. He wanted it to be done right.

When Blaine turned around Kurt was biting his lower lip, looking as if he was waiting for something. Waiting for something to happen.

The late afternoon sun sent a red stream of light in the window, making the tips of Kurt's hair look like it was glowing with colors, and his skin looked like it was sparkling.

Without warning Blaine defied the distance between them in one great leap and clasped his lips against Kurt's, hands grabbing his face.

Kurt immediately agreed on the sudden change of atmosphere, and let his lips work with Blaine's, opening his mouth to let Blaine's tongue in, the tips doing a lively dance.

From the awkward moment of not having seen each other for over a month that feeling of safety and comfort they felt together returned, Blaine feeling a wave of relief rushing over him.

When Kurt had stood there he had been afraid that it would be awkward for them to get to spend an entire weekend alone for the first time in over the half of a year, and here they were; back to normal.

Kurt's lips tasted sweet, like he had just eaten candy, and Blaine regretted that he had been drinking coffee only 30 minutes prior.

Blaine felt his pulse rising, and let his hands start to drag off the scarf Kurt had wrapped around his neck. Sure, they looked great on him, but those damn things were always in the way.

The scarf dropped to the floor, and Blaine felt how heated Kurt's skin was. He was only wearing a pants suit, and yet his skin felt like he was boiling.

"Oh god, Blaine, I've missed your touch so much," Kurt panted against Blaine's lips, as Blaine let his fingertips run over the exposed skin of his throat.

"I've missed touching you," responded Blaine, guiding Kurt backwards, headed for the bed, where he let them both drop to the mattress springing under their weight.

Kurt started to make the kiss grow tougher, letting his hands slide hard down Blaine's arms and up again before he started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt.

"Are you ready for something new?" Blaine asked, grinning against the spot on Kurt's jaw he had been kissing.

He really hoped Kurt would say yes as he had got an idea and he could feel himself grow hard in his jeans. Harder than he could ever remember having been. God, it had been way too long, and as much phone sex as they did it just wasn't the same as actually being with Kurt.

"Something new? Sure. I - I like that," Kurt stuttered between breathing, and forced the shirt off Blaine, making Blaine feel a rush of cool against his back.

"Good. Cause I think you're gonna like this. Remember: the red pillow is safe."

Without warning Blaine pushed Kurt to the bed, and sat up next to him. Now he was in complete control of the situation, and Kurt had to do whatever he was told to. This called for a change of voice, and Blaine let himself drift completely into the role that he was about to display.

"So - have you been a good boy while you've been away?" Blaine asked, his voice sharp and demanding, as he let his one leg over so he could sit down on Kurt's hips, his erection boring itself into his zipper, making it almost impossible to sit with his legs spread this way.

He let his hands down Kurt's sides, grabbing around his wrists and forced them up to lie next to his head, Blaine firming his grip around them, pinning Kurt's hands to the bed.

A knowing smile spread across Kurt's lips. He had grasped the direction this was going, and he was going to stick along for the ride, making Blaine feel a rush of adrenaline run through him. This was it.

Blaine leaned down so his face was close to Kurt's. So close that their lips almost touched, and he could feel Kurt's breathing on his skin.

One of his hands let go of Kurt's wrist and flew to Kurt's face, thumb and index finger taking a firm grip at his jaw.

"Did I give you permission to smile?" Blaine had forgot exactly how great it felt to be in control like this. His life was a mess, but when he was with Kurt he was in charge, and Kurt let him get out all of his internal frustrations.

_This had started already before Kurt left for New York. Blaine had a lot to deal with. Sometimes it felt like his entire life was crashing down around him, and Kurt knew how important it was for him to have some holding point where he could be in complete control. A lot of people had abandoned him despite their promise of loving him, so this was Kurt's way of showing Blaine that he would always have his unconditional love. No matter how far he pushed him. This was love._

"No. No you didn't," Kurt whimpered weakly, his voice almost sounding like a stranger from Blaine's pressing against his jaw.

_Let the games begin_, Blaine thought to himself.

He made his fingers press just a little harder on Kurt's cheeks before he let out his tongue and made the tip slide slowly over Kurt's lower lip. The second Kurt tried to stretch his neck, and let his tongue jerk towards Blaine's, Blaine hurried to sit up straight, his one hand still pinning down Kurt's one wrist.

"No. You know the rules. If you do anything without me telling you to, you will be sorry," Blaine snapped, surprised that he was able to hold his voice steady.

It had been a long time since they had played this game last, and it only made it more thrilling.

Blaine loved watching Kurt lying there, willing to do anything for him, and enjoying it.

"Take it off. All of it. I want to see what the big city has done to your body," Blaine demanded and stood up from the bed, watching Kurt open his pants suit and strip to the skin faster than ever, while Blaine stripped too; only keeping on his boxers.

"Very good time. You broke your own record there. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook."

Blaine started pacing the floor at the foot of the bed, observing Kurt sitting completely naked on the bed in front of him.

"Stand! I need you on the floor," Blaine said, and Kurt reacted immediately.

Within a second Kurt was on his feet in front of Blaine.

God, he was beautiful, keeping up an awaiting expression on his face, all of the muscles in his body flexed in anticipation, his dick as hard as Blaine felt himself.

It would be so easy to reach out his hand and lock around the shaft - but he couldn't.

He needed to keep up the rules. His rules. Or the whole point would be out the window.

Instead he let his middle finger run down Kurt's chest, over his solar plexus, crossing his gorgeous abs, to let his finger tip run over Kurt's dick without touching it, but close enough for Kurt to feel it's presence tickling.

Kurt clenched up his fist for willpower, Blaine well aware that he was struggling to not jerk his hips the tiniest bit, aiming for Blaine's touch.

Slam!

Blaine let his palm meet Kurt's face in a powerful slap, Kurt not as much as moving a muscle in response. All he did was blink. He was doing good today.

Blaine took a small step to stand so close to Kurt that it wouldn't take more that a heavy inhale from both of them and their chests would meet.

The heat was radiating from Kurt's body, spreading to Blaine's skin, making him feel how much Kurt wanted this, making him feel Kurt's lust.

"You must have done something really bad since you're so eager to do good now. Did you do something bad? Something I shouldn't know about?"

Blaine was comfortable about how easy he had fallen back to this role. He had thought about it, whether it would be awkward once Kurt was back, but now it felt so natural; as if he hadn't even been gone.

"Or maybe you want me to know. Maybe you want me to know that you have been bad, so I can punish you for it. You like that, don't you?" Blaine hissed his mouth all close to Kurt's ear, his lips brushing Kurt's earlobe as he talked.

Kurt's breathing was getting harder, though he was struggling to keep it down. Every now and then Blaine noticed that he bit his lips to hold in a weak whimper. He was clenching his fists, fumbling with his fingers, doing his best to hold them back.

How did he ever deserve someone as sexy as Kurt?

Blaine let the tip of his tongue trace up Kurt's neck, making a wet line glistening on his skin, ending right below his ear where he let his teeth dig into the fragile skin, making a shiver run through Kurt.

Suddenly Blaine made his fingernails pierce into Kurt's ass, feeling the flesh heat and the muscle flexing in objection.

Kurt almost rose to his toes, but stopped himself last minute. But it was too late for him to stop his hand refluxing to grab Blaine's thigh, only making Blaine dig his nails even deeper, watching the head of Kurt's dick getting wetter with pre-come.

"I didn't ask you to touch me, did I? No, I don't think so. So now - I want you to bend over the desk. I can't allow that kind of behavior from you, Hummel."

Blaine did his best to let his voice stay firm and strict, though he almost let the excitement run away with him. Kurt's touch had made waves of lust run through him and he wanted to throw Kurt on the bed and just fuck him straight away - but where would the fun be in that?

"Yes. Sir. Anderson." Kurt responded, his voice almost a high pitched humming under his breath as he took a step back and almost stumbled into the desk before he turned around and bend to place his chest on the cold wooden surface.

He looked so freaking hot as he stood there; back lightly arching, fingers spread on the dark wood that made out a perfect contrast to the milky white skin. Goosebumps had spread over his entire body the second his chest had touched the desk, and Blaine had watched as the muscles in his ass flexed.

Blaine stepped over to stand next to Kurt, letting his palm slide down, feeling the silk smooth skin against his hand. It felt so good.

A crooked smile spread across Blaine's lips as he let his one finger run over Kurt's crack, pressing teasingly over his hole making Kurt shiver by his touch, so he let his nails scrape up his crack before leaning down, his lips back to Kurt's ear. He grabbed a handful of the shiny locks forcing Kurt's head back from the desk so he could hear Kurt grasping for air, but a tint of a smile in the corners of his mouth.

"I think you need to learn some discipline," Blaine whispered, so silent that his voice was almost just a breath.

"Yes. Yes. Please teach me how to be good," Kurt panted, his voice rasp and arousing.

"That's how it's supposed to sound. I might even be able to turn you into a good boy one day." Blaine let go of Kurt's hair, so Kurt clasped his cheek against the mahogany desk under him.

"Close your eyes. You don't need to know what's coming for you. You'd probably just be looking forward to it." Blaine did an arrogant sound of his tongue, waiting for Kurt to obey his orders

As soon as Kurt had closed his eyes Blaine picked up the violin bow from the case on the desk next to him and walked back to stand at Kurt's ass. He started stroking the fragile flesh, letting his fingertips caress the older boy's naked cheeks, before he abruptly let the bow swirl across both cheeks, leaving a red line over them, making Kurt do a twitch from the connection between skin and wood, expressing a silent moan.

Blaine waited a little, observing the red slowly leaving the skin spotless once again. He could see Kurt's cheeks relaxing again after the hit, and he had to lick his lips to gain control of his brain from the sight.

"Was that a moan I heard from you I thought I made it very clear that you shouldn't express a single sound. You know what that means." Blaine let the fabric side of the bow run casually over Kurt's flesh, feeling a twitch in his cock by the look of Kurt's waiting posture.

The boxers were feeling tight, and pressing against his erection, making him long for the time where he could allow himself to take them off. It still wasn't the right moment yet, though.

"I'm sorry. Sorry," Kurt said, his face still pressed against the table.

Blaine grabbed his one cheek as hard as he could, to lean down and lick a stripe up Kurt's spine with his full tongue length.

The skin tasted like a mix of salt and Kurt. The taste was familiar and comforting; like the scent of Kurt's shampoo and perfume gave Blaine a feeling of safety and honesty.

Blaine lifted the bow once more and made the one end run down Kurt's back from between his shoulder blades and over his lower back.

He let the tip of the bow down Kurt's crack, pressing just enough to make Kurt tighten in expectation, and then he let the wood swirl once more, this time only on the right cheek, causing a whimper to escape Kurt's lips. A whimper of the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure.

"You like it, you little slut!" Blaine exclaimed, letting a nail scrape over the mark the violin bow had left.

Kurt didn't answer, but Blaine could see how his breathing had got harder, and his hips were tickling to push forward so he could feel some sort of touch against his hard dick.

"Do you like it? Do you want me to give you pain?" Blaine asked, trying to see Kurt's face from his position at Kurt's ass.

"Yes. Yes, please. More," Kurt burst out, his eyes big and wet from the pain.

Blaine got up to Kurt's face, so close now that Blaine could feel Kurt's breathing on the tip of his tongue.

"Then look at me," Blaine ordered before he let the tip of his tongue barely touch Kurt's lower lip in a slow, teasing movement.

Blaine forced his head up by the hair, and made him turn so Kurt could see what was about to happen behind him.

Blaine retreated and let the bow swirl over the left cheek.

"Look me in the eyes," Blaine snapped, letting the bow swirl over both of Kurt's cheeks, and this time the red marks stayed a little longer.

Blaine liked seeing how Kurt's pupils dilated when the wood made contact with the flesh.

That's where he knew Kurt loved it. But only because it was Blaine.

It was the Blaine factor.

Blaine let his fingers run over Kurt's crack again, this time letting a finger tease around the hole, letting the tip of his finger barely slide in, making Kurt tighten almost too late before he pulled it back out.

"I want to hear you. Don't hold back," Blaine said, realizing that his words had almost been a plea. He had to step up to the character, stay in the game.

Without warning Blaine let the violin bow have another hit; this time making Kurt's fingers curl around the edge of the desk, bursting out a groan of "_yes_".

"That's right. You whore. I know you love it, so you might as well let me hear just how much."

Another hit, making Kurt almost drag himself over the slick surface with a high pitched moan.

"I still don't think that's enough. I still don't think you know what it means to be good. Do you think so?"

Blaine wondered if he was enjoying their game a little too much, but the look in Kurt's eyes suggested that he wasn't. He was enjoying just enough.

"No. No, teach me how it feels to be good," Kurt whimpered in a weak voice, a smile curling over Blaine's lips as he let his finger back to teasing Kurt's crack.

"You really want more?" Blaine asked, letting his finger slide into Kurt's hole, holding it still, feeling Kurt's muscle tighten unwillingly.

"Yes. Please, please," Kurt pleaded, his voice almost strangely deep, letting out a gasp when Blaine removed his finger in a quick notion.

"Fuck. Kurt you sound so sexy when you beg for me," Blaine said, almost wanting to caress his skin instead of tearing it.

Kurt's face was as flushed as where the bow had left its red stripes over his ass, and Blaine could feel his skin boiling under his hands.

Blaine's cock was pounding and screaming to be let out to feel Kurt, and it started to tighten in his balls.

"Do you think you're ready for me?" Blaine asked as he made the violin bow take one more trip down Kurt's crack, this time letting it make its way between Kurt's legs, the cool sensation of the wood on his sac making Kurt's knees quiver slightly before he regained control by biting his lip so hard the skin broke.

"Blaine. Fuck me. Come on, please. Fuck me hard. Like I deserve," Kurt begged, eyes locked hard into Blaine's dark ones, not even blinking.

"So you think you deserve to be fucked. You just want my cock inside you," Blaine said, a satisfactory grin on his face.

He glanced at Kurt. The way he was lying over the table, not having moved an inch from the time they began, his pale ass in perfect positing - so pretty and innocent looking.

Blaine let a thumb trace inside the line of his boxers, debating whether it was time or not. In one smooth action he let the fabric fall to the floor as he watched Kurt's eyes grow big by the sight.

"Blaine, is that a piercing?"

Kurt dropped completely out of character, almost rising from the desk, Blaine unable to stop himself from smiling, before he forced himself back.

He could see that Kurt was well aware that he had screwed up.

Kurt knew that the game wasn't over, and it was very clear that he didn't want it to be, so he returned to his weak voice.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry I broke the rules," Kurt whimpered apologetically, Blaine enjoying how much of an actor his boyfriend was.

A sensation ran through Blaine as he realized that Kurt liked what he saw.

_When Kurt had left for college Blaine had decided to get the piercing made. He had heard a lot about the pleasure it could bring both partners, and he wanted to give Kurt that._

_Just that extra bit of joy._

_Blaine thought that a year apart would be the great opportunity to do it so he could surprise Kurt with it at the right time._

"That's completely true. You shouldn't have asked. You know how I feel about you questioning me."

Blaine abruptly made the ebony bow swirl in five quick moves over Kurt's ass; each time in a different place, making it impossible for Kurt to calculate where next, his cheeks now completely red refusing to return to its usual porcelain white.

With each smack Blaine saw Kurt tighten his grip around the desk, the muscles of his arms flexing, drawing a perfect outline.

Kurt responded to each of the hits with a cry, making Blaine's head cloud, feeling the lust drag in his dick, and he could see in Kurt's eyes that he was taking in every detail of Blaine's now naked cock and the glistening of the piercing smeared in pre-come.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll do whatever you tell me to now," Kurt groaned.

Blaine had no idea why he was calling him 'sir'. Kurt had never done that before, but he was liking it.

Blaine moistened his lips and took a step closer so he was positioned centered behind Kurt.

He forced Kurt's head to turn right, so Blaine could let two fingers into his mouth, forcing Kurt to wet them with saliva. Making Kurt lick his tongue around the fingers, and in between.

The feeling of Kurt's tongue snaking its way around his fingers made his knees feel like jelly, and the aching in his groin burn.

Blaine pulled his fingers from Kurt's mouth aggressively and without warning forced his index finger up his hole, letting the finger go all the way and feel it's way around, Kurt moaning and groaning.

Kurt was warm and tight, and Blaine realized that as much as he had missed the feeling of being inside Kurt, he had forgot exactly how great it felt.

He let his other hand grab firmly around the left cheek, digging his nails into the abused skin and forced one more finger into Kurt.

Blaine let his fingers crook, pressing against Kurt's prostate, making him twist over the table, trying to jerk his ass back letting Blaine's fingers dig even deeper.

While he was working his fingers harder in and out of Kurt, Blaine felt his own pulse rise, the adrenaline making his brain unable to stop the fantasy of how amazing it would feel to fuck Kurt hard and fast.

Instead he kept his fingers thrusting in and out of Kurt's hole, and pressed his pelvis against his ass letting the tip of his dick rub against his scrotum, making Kurt let out a surprised gasp by the unfamiliar feeling of the cold piercing against his tender skin.

It felt so good, and Blaine once again let the thought of why he had decided to get his head pierced cross his mind. He couldn't wait to feel how it would work inside Kurt - though he was a little nervous about it.

Blaine let his hand down between Kurt's legs, closing his hand around his sac, making his index finger caress up and down his shaft, Kurt panting for air by the touch.

"So you want more? You still think you deserve to be fucked?" Blaine asked clenching his grip around Kurt's balls a little harder, making Kurt give a little squeal from the pressure.

Blaine could almost feel the working and pulsing in Kurt's sac, knowing that he was waiting for Blaine to release him.

He didn't.

Blaine let his free hand up to separate Kurt's cheeks, revealing his hole. That glorious hole.

He let his finger tease a little around the rim, before he bent down his head to let his tongue trace up the crack, before he let it fill Kurt's hole, feeling the muscle tighten around his wet, hard tongue as he let it dig in as deep as possible.

Kurt was moaning and panting, and it was hard for Blaine to not reach down his hand to release the top of the tension running from his balls to his head and back again. He could feel the tension from his stomach and down - but no.

He wanted to save it all for Kurt. To save it so he could reward Kurt for being so good to him. For letting him do this, for loving him enough to participate in this charade.

He let his tongue circle around, pressing on Kurt's prostate letting the tip caress it, whilst he let his hand shift between having a firm grip around his sac and almost caressing them, his index finger following his movements up and down Kurt's shaft.

Every now and then he let out his tongue to let it trail up and down the crack, teasing the hole a little more around the rim and down to lick lightly over Kurt's scrotum.

With every single touch Kurt twitched and let out a whimper, sometimes sounding like "_oh yes Blaine more_".

Blaine continued, letting the thrusts of his tongue get harder, the circling faster, until Kurt couldn't hold himself in anymore.

"Jesus, Blaine would you please fuck me now!" Kurt pleaded, his voice dripping with lust and longing. He bucked his ass back, making Blaine's tongue go deeper, and his teeth finding their way into the skin of his cheeks.

Blaine immediately stood up, letting his tongue trace all the way as he rose, tightening his grip even harder around Kurt's balls while doing so.

"Getting impatient, are we? Well, what if I have other plans than fucking you?" Blaine exclaimed coolly, making his hand smack down, placing a red print on the already striped skin.

"I just want you. I just want more of you," Kurt begged looking at Blaine over his shoulder, every now and then letting his head fall to the desk in frustration, making his hips jerk against the table, hoping for some sort of friction against his dick.

"Turn around. Turn the fuck around!" Blaine said feeling like picking up the violin bow, just to seem stricter.

As Kurt got to his feet and turned around Blaine noticed that Kurt's eyes were locked back on Blaine's erection, staring at how hard he was, gaping at it as if he wanted to be sure that he did in fact have a piercing.

They were standing face to face, Blaine remembering now that Kurt was a little bit taller than him. It was so easy to forget because it didn't feel like it as Kurt seemed very small and fragile as he stood there naked, his entire body exposed.

Blaine let his eyes follow his gaze from Kurt's eyes down to Blaine's dick.

"You want it, don't you? You want to taste, and feel what it's like to have it in your ass. That fine, perfect, little ass of yours." Blaine let his voice be almost drawling, as if to express that he had more important things to do, when in reality all of his senses were running wild and he wished that he could stay in this moment forever.

He let a finger run up Kurt's arm, feelings the contours of his muscles, to end at his neck where Blaine let his finger bore into the soft spot under his ear, making Kurt bite his already bloody lip from the pain.

"You think your ass can take me in, Hummel? Do you think I'll fit in?"

Blaine hurried to let his hand drop, instantly fearing that he might have taken it a tad too far.

Nonetheless Kurt kept going. He wanted the game to continue, he didn't seek for the red pillow.

"No. No. But I want the pain. I want you to give me the pain," Kurt said, his eyes growing bigger by the thought. Blaine could feel the eagerness vibrating from him, and he was sure that if he looked down he could see Kurt struggling to hold back his hips.

"Get on the bed. On your back. I want to see your face," Blaine ordered, quick and determined.

Kurt dropped out of character for a moment letting his fingertip brush tenderly against Blaine's thigh - not in a sexual way, but the way he did it when they were just them, just cuddling and being together.

Blaine knew that he should punish Kurt for straying, but he also knew that this was a silent way of Kurt to thank him. Thank him for doing this, thanking Blaine for loving him. So he let it slide, and shot Kurt a warm smile back - he wanted to thank Kurt too, so badly, for letting him do this, for letting him mark him this way.

Kurt fell to the bed on his back, giving Blaine a clear overview of every detail of his body. He decided to take a moment to absorb just how amazingly beautiful he was, trying to grasp how lucky he was for having Kurt in his life, for Kurt loving him the same way he loved Kurt.

Blaine licked his lips before he approached Kurt on the bed. He knelt down on the mattress next to Kurt, who let his eyes run up and down his body; moistening his lips, letting tiny drops of blood sprinkle down on his lower lip from his teeth, fingers grabbing the bedspread and muscles flexing throughout his entire body.

He wanted to leave him there. Get up and wander around the room, Kurt well knowing that he wasn't allowed to move. Pre-come was almost dripping from his dick, his head glistening and his shaft hard as ever.

A sudden urge to bending down and bite those beautiful hipbones welled in over Blaine. He wanted to bite through that delicate skin, leaving the mark of his teeth, letting them pierce through and make blood drip down on the bedspread under him. Leaving a scar, making sure he would be a part of Kurt forever.

Instead Blaine did a quick maneuver and placed himself on top of Kurt's shoulders, squeezing with his knees, watching Kurt let the tip of his tongue play between his lips getting ready to stretch it out and lick up Blaine's sac in front of him.

He leaned down placing his one hand on the one side of Kurt's head, letting his other hand grab around his dick, feeling the pounding against his palm, having to stop himself from letting out a heavy sigh by the touch.

Kurt clenched his lips hard together, biting his tongue, daring to crane his neck to get closer, but knowing that it was wrong so he let his head drop back to the mattress. Blaine could feel how Kurt's muscles were flexing in his shoulders and arms between Blaine's thighs, and Blaine knew that he had made the right call.

He lifted himself a little from Kurt, so he could let his dick down, moving his head lightly over Kurt's lower lip, watching the pre-come trace over the already wet rosy lip.

Blaine could feel Kurt's breathing, warm against his head, and Kurt's tongue hiding right behind his teeth well knowing that he wasn't allowed to let it out for playing.

He already knew that his cock would be so much more sensitive from the piercing, but this he hadn't expected. Just the light touch from Kurt's lips and breathing made an electric sensation run to him and give a clenching feeling in his balls.

He shot a crooked smile down at Kurt, observing the desperation spread over his face, feeling Kurt's lower arms rise from the bed as if to rush to Blaine's ass, or maybe to jerk himself off, but just as fast letting them falling back to the bed, the rules printed in the back of his mind.

"You want to taste me? You want to feel my cock - in your mouth?" Blaine asked, letting his head tilt a little to the side, his hand tightening a little around himself as he let the piercing scrape against Kurt's teeth.

He made a quick movement gesturing for Kurt to move further up so he could support against the pillows almost sitting up on the bed, Blaine moving up to regain his position with a leg on each side of Kurt's arms, making him unable to move away.

Blaine raised himself up on his knees supporting his one hand against the headboard of the bed, using the other hand to force his dick into Kurt's mouth in one fluid action.

"Holy shit," Blaine unexpectedly burst out by the feeling of Kurt's tongue against the vein running up his shaft.

He let go of his dick so he could support both hands against the headboard, making it easier for him to balance in front of Kurt.

Blaine did one hard thrust of his hips, letting his head and the piercing crash against the back of Kurt's throat. The crash made a wave of painful heat run through Blaine and he had to remind himself to not let his hand down to caress Kurt's cheek as he thrust in one more time, feeling Kurt's teeth scrape over the skin.

"Fuck, Kurt -"

Blaine let his head press itself against the roof of Kurt's mouth, making Blaine's knees shiver, and Kurt express a hard groan followed by a jerk of his hips.

He forced his cock full length into Kurt's mouth so hard that he could feel Kurt almost choking under him, as he let his right arm around to his back and down to let his fingers stroke carefully over Kurt's dick, feeling his fingers go wet and Kurt's full body shutter from the light touch.

Blaine rushed his arm back to his front and pulled himself out of Kurt's mouth, enjoying how Kurt let his tongue beg for more.

"You really love having me in your mouth. You love the taste of my cock on your tongue, don't you?" Blaine teased, letting the his finger trace over Kurt's lips, spreading Kurt's own pre-come out, before Blaine leaned down, their faces so close that Blaine could smell the taste of cock from Kurt's mouth.

"Yes. Yes, I love your cock so much -" Kurt cried, but Blaine let his other hand caress Kurt's cheek, down to his neck, fingertips tenderly teasing his tingling skin.

"I bet you think about it when you play with yourself. When you lie alone in the darkness. Stuff your fingers into your mouth while you think of me. Pretend it's me as you lick them before you let them into your hole."

Blaine purposely let his words come out so hard that it was almost a spit, whilst he let his hand lock around Kurt's throat just beneath his jaw line, almost squeezing to lock off his airways.

"Tell me what you do when you're alone. Every - tiny -detail," demanded Blaine, with the last three words he took a little firmer grip around Kurt's throat just to let go again to open for air.

Blaine let his hand down to lead Kurt's hand up to his own cock, folding his fingers around the shaft. Kurt was grasping for air, a spark in his eyes, moaning by the feeling of Blaine's hand closing around his own.

"Tell me while you touch yourself," encouraged Blaine, as he made their hands swipe up and down Kurt's shaft in unison.

"But if you come - you'll be sorry." Blaine's voice was sharp and threatening as he saw Kurt bite his lower lip, knowing how hard a task that would be.

"I - I imagine you… with me. As I close my hand around my… hard dick. And… play with my fingers in my mouth, before I… let them in my ass. Pretending you… you're fucking me."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand, and dragged up to close it around his own cock, starting to swipe up and down, tightening his grip, while looking down on Kurt.

Kurt's voice was weak and high pitched, and his eyes darted around in his head, struggling to keep focus. He looked so damn sexy while he was lying there, jerking himself off, biting his lip, twisting and turning under Blaine to avoid coming.

While Blaine let his hand keep going around himself, he let his other hand down to run his fingers through Kurt's hair. So soft, and damp from sweating, like silk against his skin. For a moment Blaine let himself take in the entirety of Kurt's presence, taking a moment to appreciate him.

"_Fuck I love him so much_" Blaine thought to himself, as he let his swiping go faster.

Blaine could sense that well known feeling of his balls sizing up, and moved up to force his cock into Kurt's mouth, grabbing around his face making his chin lift so Blaine could feel Kurt following his movements from the root to his head while kept on rubbing his head against the roof of Kurt's mouth, his hand still a hard, almost painful, swiping around his cock just a the root.

Blaine lurched his hips slow but determined so he could hit Kurt almost feeling his tonsils, Kurt gagging as Blaine made his cock almost down his throat, tears forming in Kurt's eyes.

"Get your hands down. I don't want you to come yet," warned Blaine through his own heavy gasps, feeling Kurt's hands drop to the bed, before he pulled his head to leave it on Kurt's lower lip just in time for Blaine feeling a quick spurt of come spreading over Kurt's lips and into his mouth, tracing down his chin, Blaine stopping himself so he could continue a little more.

He couldn't die now. He needed more.

Blaine groaned, and looked down at Kurt; huge eyes, tears running over his face from choking on Blaine in his mouth.

Blaine moved back to sit on Kurt's abs instead, letting come drip onto his chest.

He let his hand rest on Kurt's cheek, before he bent down to kiss the tear on his cheek away.

"You're so fucking beautiful. I can't believe that you're mine," Blaine whispered, seeing the affection spread in Kurt's eyes, before he let his thumb down to wipe the come off Kurt's cheek to let his thumb trace up Kurt's tongue, wiping the come off in his mouth.

Kurt didn't swallow. He knew better than that, he was just waiting for what was coming, and Blaine thought that he'd earned it by now.

Blaine leaned down, letting his tongue into Kurt's mouth tasting his own come on Kurt's tongue, using his own to force it all the way into Kurt's mouth, making their lips move fast with each other, before Blaine pulled himself away, leaving Kurt crane his neck after him, whimpering for him to come back.

"You like that don't you? The taste of my come? It turns you on when I taste my own come, doesn't it?" Blaine almost chuckled by the sight of Kurt desperately looking to Blaine's lips for more.

"It does. So fucking sweet, the warmth of your come on my face. I just want more, Anderson -"

Kurt sounded like he was just on the brim of collapsing from the anticipation running through his veins, and Blaine felt himself getting hard again, the heat back in his stomach running to his balls again.

"You want more, huh?" Blaine let his ass jerk back so he could feel Kurt's head against hole. The wet sensation of pre-come and Kurt's hard head pressing against his hole made him want to sit down all the way, feeling Kurt inside him, letting his muscles tighten around Kurt.

He couldn't. This wasn't about him. This was about Kurt.

Kurt had been so good, followed orders and enjoyed doing so. Not one time had he reached for the red pillow, and he had begged for more on more than one occasion. Only a few times had he broken the rules - and he deserved some credit for that.

Besides; Blaine loved watching him get released after having been denied, and pushed over the edge for so long. It was like watching the sunset in his eyes, and nirvana run through his body. He could never deny him that.

Blaine made a quick decision. He wanted to try something new. Something they'd never done before, and it would definitely take some effort, but with Kurt's physique it shouldn't be a problem, and he also knew how much Kurt enjoyed trying new things.

Blaine got up from his place on Kurt's abs, seeing Kurt nearly panic from his movement. He moved down to the end of the bed where he separated Kurt's legs to sit between them, and then he grabbed under Kurt's knees and lifted them.

Blaine rose to sit on his knees, and Kurt grasped that he wanted his legs to go higher.

Kurt followed by lifting the lower of his back from the bed, Blaine lifting his legs so high that Kurt's ass was directly in front of his face, Kurt supporting on his elbows, struggling to keep his gaze on Blaine, with a curious and confused look.

When Blaine figured that Kurt had the right position he forced Kurt's legs apart, stretching his neck a little so he could let his tongue dig into Kurt's hole without teasing.

He made his tongue hard and let it venture in, thrusting it in and out with a quick pace, every now and then licking up his crack, licking over Kurt's scrotum and sucking at his balls, nipping lightly at the tender flesh with his lips, before his tongue making its way back down to circle around the hole and teasing at the rim, biting down at the delicate flesh of Kurt's cheeks.

"Fuck. Yes. Blaine. Please don't stop -"

Kurt was almost screaming, and moaning and groaning. The unexpected position combined with the unexpected tonguing made him lose control; his voice high pitched and weak, his hips bouncing up and down, making it hard for Blaine to hold his legs in the air.

With every sound Kurt expressed Blaine felt the fire in his stomach go hotter, his head cloud up and the need to feel Kurt around him stronger.

Blaine let his one hand caress up and down Kurt's thigh, before he planted a palm on his one cheek, biting his scrotum before letting Kurt's legs slowly down so he could fall back to the mattress.

The surprise and pleasure were still painted thickly across Kurt's face, and Blaine could still see the outline of a red handprint on his left cheek, where he had just slapped him hard.

Kurt's legs were still leaning against Blaine's shoulders so Blaine had to separate them a little more to get a firm grab around Kurt's sac.

"What did you say? I didn't tell you to call me by my first name, did I?"

Blaine knew that it had been an accident. From the beginning of the game Kurt had only called Blaine by his last name to make sure they stayed in character. It wasn't something they had agreed on, it had just been that way. To keep up the aggressiveness between them.

Blaine firmed his grip around Kurt's balls a little harder, make a gasp run through Kurt's body, followed by a moan.

"I didn't mean to. It won't happen again. I promise," Kurt cried apologetically.

Blaine bent down, his hand still clenched around Kurt's balls, knowing how frustrating it would be for him not to be able to come, when Blaine let his tongue trace from the root, up the shaft and to let his tip run lightly across the frenulum, letting it play teasingly, while his other hand reached up Kurt's stomach to his chest, where he let his fingers tenderly play with Kurt's one nipple, only to let his nails dig deep into the delicate skin, causing a groan from the back of Kurt's throat.

Blaine sat up straight again, whereas he let go of Kurt's sac, and stood up to go to the desk. He pulled out the bottom drawer and fumbled a little around, eyes never leaving Kurt as he lay on the bed, rapid breathing all of his body tensed and twisting from the need to come, yet his eyes following Blaine's movements like a hawk, filled with lust and full lips.

Blaine returned to the bed with a satisfied smile on his lips, knowing that he was telling himself off, but he couldn't help it.

He knelt back down on the bed, letting his hands run up and down Kurt's thighs in front of him with gentle brushes, before he let the lid of the bottle pop, and closed his hand around his cock, letting out a little gasp from the cold lube on his palm, quickly turning into a moan.

As soon as he was sure that it was enough he lubed up his index and middle finger, letting them run through Kurt's crack, lubing his hole, the fingers toying with his hole, feeling how he tightened and relaxed, his muscle almost out of control, Kurt whimpering from the cold liquid.

Blaine let his hand retreat to Kurt's knees, letting his hands trace up and down Kurt's calves before he made his legs curl around Blaine's body, making his feet lock at Blaine's shoulder blades, his body shuddering in expectation of what was to come.

Blaine rose on his knees, feeling himself going a little deeper in the mattress, before he let down his left hand to separate Kurt's cheeks and his right to help his cock enter Kurt.

As he felt his head insert and Kurt struggling to stay relaxed, his muscles contradicting him, Blaine let his left hand to Kurt's hip, taking a strong grip, before thrusting his full length dick deep into Kurt.

Both of them burst out a harsh groan followed by a relieved sigh. This was what they had been waiting for so damn long.

Carefully Blaine let himself thrust in and out of Kurt, gradually letting the lurches go harder, feeling now exactly how much more sensitive he had become because of the piercing.

The effect of the piercing made him be constantly on his toes, feeling every thrust even stronger than usual. He could feel himself going inside Kurt in a way that he had never felt it before, and he never wanted the sensation to stop.

Blaine felt Kurt tighten even stronger around him, noticing Kurt's hips starting to twitch the way they always did it when he was close, so in a desperate action Blaine let his hand back to close around Kurt's nuts.

"No, no. You're not coming until I let you," Blaine gasped, going faster and faster, making Kurt cry and groan, his hands reaching out to grasp for Blaine's hand, but when he found nothing he let them fall to the bed grabbing fistfuls of the covers under him.

"Shit, Blaine. Let me… fuck. Just let me come!" Kurt begged between his heaving for air, but Blaine didn't even have ears for it as his brain had completely detached itself.

He slowed down his thrusts, synced with them going harder, letting the speed differ, every now and then dragging himself out so only the head was in, before thrusting all deep in, letting out a "_goood, Kurt_".

Blaine could feel how the piercing was crooking against Kurt's prostate, making it pulse in his balls inside Blaine's tight grip.

Kurt's heavy breathing was uncontrolled and he started to let out weak squeals and deep groans with every thrust, Blaine's hips clasping against his abused ass.

And Blaine could feel it coming. There was no way back. This was it.

He felt the heat exploding in his stomach, and running like lava towards his groin, making it's way from his sac tightening and run out through his shaft letting hot spurts of come fighting their way merciless out of his cock and into Kurt.

He had never felt Kurt's hole so tight around him before, and he wished that he would never relax. The warmth of the inside of Kurt felt like nothing he had ever tried before. The release felt like he had waited for years to feel the perfect orgasm, and now it was there making his entire body quiver, sounds streaming from his mouth that he had no power over.

This was beyond anything he had experienced, and he knew that he would never be able to put it to words. The ecstasy was mind-blowing and felt like it lasted for hours.

He thrust hard in one more time, letting the last few spurts rush themselves into Kurt's hole, Kurt's cry indicating his surprise that there was more, followed by a long moan of "_Blaine yes_".

Blaine felt himself gradually going limp, so he hurried to drag himself out of Kurt's still clenching hole, his hand still locked firmly around Kurt's balls so he could keep him in check.

He let Kurt's legs slide down, so he could let go and let both of his fingertips run down the tender flesh of Kurt's inner thighs making him shudder on the bed, before Blaine bent down taking in his still hard dick, full length in one mouth full.

Blaine let his tongue trace up the shaft, following the vein, the entire shaft pulsing against his tongue. It was only a matter of time now, and Blaine prepared himself for it. He could taste the pre-come all over his mouth, and deliberately lifted his chin to make Kurt's head scrape the roof whilst he let his cheeks suck harder than ever.

Blaine let his flat palms run up Kurt's sides, Kurt quickly finding his right hand locking their fingers, and as if it had been the cue he exploded in Blaine's mouth in a firework of pulsing spurts.

Blaine let his free hand up to swipe hard and fast around the root of Kurt's dick, still sucking hard letting the tip of his tongue tease the frenulum, letting Kurt fill his mouth with come one more time.

Kurt screamed while twisting and twirling on the bed.

"_Mhmm, shit Blaine, yes_" before all of the muscles in his body synchronically slowed down and relaxed, Blaine suddenly realizing how much Kurt's nails had dug into the skin of his hand.

He could feel Kurt go limp on his tongue, so he let his tongue trace gentle cat licks up the shaft, kissing his head, before he let completely go of Kurt's drained dick.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, before he started placing soft, careful kisses on the delicate skin of Kurt's inner thighs making him whimper weakly under his breath, stretching up to kiss each of his hipbones, before he made his way up Kurt's body.

Kurt let his legs fold exhausted around Blaine's lower back, Blaine leaning down to kiss Kurt, forcing his mouth open, using his tongue to force Kurt's own delicious come into his mouth, their tongues hard and their lips moving fast.

Kurt slowly swallowed the liquid Blaine had shared with him, the kiss gradually going slower, ending to be more dozy mirroring their drained energy left bodies, ending with their lips locked together, before Blaine let his head fall to Kurt's collarbone.

Only now he realized how sweaty they were, almost soaking against each other, their chests heaving, fighting each other for workspace.

Blaine let himself slide down on the bed next to Kurt, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder, eyes closed and not sure he'd be able to ever regain control of his body again.

Kurt let his arms carefully up to embrace Blaine, falling to his side their eyes perfectly in front of each other.

"Wow… that was - wow," Kurt let out, his voice rasp and hollow, still trying to let his pulse return to normal pace.

"I'm sorry. Was it too much?" Blaine asked, instantly worried that he had pushed it too far over the edge.

Kurt forced a hand up to his cheek, letting a thumb brush over it his blue eyes piercing Blaine's browns.

"No. Not at all. I knew that you needed it. You've had so much lately, you've been so frustrated and stressed and you need some control. It's okay, baby." Kurt let his neck stretch a little so he could kiss Blaine's nose.

"Besides - it was really, really hot. It's been way too long. Let's never go that long again, can we?" Kurt's eyes were huge and begging, even though he knew that Blaine would agree in less than a second.

"Thank you. I appreciate so much that you let me do this. I would never do this if you didn't want to, you know that right?" Blaine knew that Kurt was well aware of that fact, but he still asked the same question every single time they had finished. He needed to let Kurt have the option of saying no.

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine closer with one hand and the other letting his fingers run through Blaine almost wet curls. He started out tenderly before he suddenly grasped firmly, making Blaine's scalp burn.

"Blaine. What is - what is with that piercing? Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt burst out, clearly having regained control of his brain and now remembering the utter shock of seeing a piercing jerked through the head of his boyfriend's cock.

"I… I got it made some months ago. When we found out that we wouldn't have much time together after you went to New York, and so I thought I'd do that. To surprise you. A spontaneous idea."

Blaine was suddenly nervous that Kurt hadn't liked it as much as it had seemed previously. He bit his lower lip that still felt pounding and swallowing from the clenching, not knowing if he dared looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Did you feel like we needed something for better sex?" Kurt asked, seeming confused and worried too, loosening his grip of Blaine's hair.

"No. No. No. It wasn't like that. I just - wanted to be better for you," Blaine said apologetically, not knowing what else to say.

"Jesus, Blaine. You are the best fuck in the world. Not because I haven't tried anything else, but because I don't want to try anyone but you. You didn't have to go put a needle through your cock!" Kurt exclaimed, almost giggling in shock of the revelation.

"It was hot though. And it looks pretty sexy. We're gonna have some fun with that," Kurt followed up, letting his fingertips tenderly brush over Blaine's head, caressing the piercing, making Blaine do a little twitch from the touch at the overly sensitive spot.

He leaned in his head to kiss Kurt. A gentle meeting of the lips, making a warmth spread like the time they had first kissed.

They let their arms wrap closely around each other's bodies, Kurt shifting to lie on his back so Blaine could rest his head back on his shoulder. Blaine felt it like they might as well melt together, their bodies so hot and sweaty, and he wanted so badly to let the moment last forever.

"Thank you for doing this for me. I love you so much. Always," Blaine whispered under his breath, feeling his eyelids threaten to betray him from the comforting feeling of Kurt's fingertips in his curly locks.

"I love you too, Blaine."

This was it.

This was one of those incredible beautiful moments where Blaine knew that what they shared was true love.

It wasn't about sex, or power; it was about the assurance of Kurt wanting to go through these séances with him, their naked skin against each other making Blaine feel home no matter where in the world they were, the way that Kurt made him feel safe and loved just by looking him in the eyes.

As they lay there naked, their bodies entwined, Blaine couldn't imagine any moment where there could be honesty and trust present.

"Let's stay together forever," Blaine mumbled, desperately trying to kill a yawn, before he kissed Kurt's chest.

"That sounds like the best plan ever. Let's try to get some sleep now. I'm exhausted. I love you, honey."

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's waist and gave into his eyelids, letting the warm sleep well in over him, feeling safe and loved.


End file.
